


couldn't be much more from the heart

by al_coholica



Category: Metallica
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_coholica/pseuds/al_coholica
Summary: “Fuck, James…”James lets out a needy sigh, snaking a hand up to grab at the sweaty nape of Cliff’s neck and pull him down for a kiss that is sloppy and messy and says more than any words could.
Relationships: Cliff Burton/James Hetfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	couldn't be much more from the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strchld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strchld/gifts).



> Set in early 1982
> 
> This is shit, do not take it seriously :)
> 
> (i am horrible at sex scenes so if you want to drag me out of bed and beat me to death with a stale loaf of french bread after reading this, you are more than welcome to)

James clenches his eyes shut, the sweat too great, the liquid heat that burns deep in his tummy is eating him alive. 

It’s too fucking hot, the smell of body heat and weed wraps around their bodies, the humid air making James’ golden hair stick to him, his face, his shoulders. 

Cliff looks down at him, there’s a faint hint of marijuana and beer on his breath, which falls out of his parted lips in desperate pants. He’s gone, totally lost in all that is James, and his long fingers dig into the singer's thigh. 

“Fuck, James…” 

James lets out a needy sigh, snaking a hand up to grab at the sweaty nape of Cliff’s neck and pull him down for a kiss that is sloppy and messy and says more than any words could. The older man responds with a deep groan, pressing his forehead against James’ as he slowly pushes his way inside. 

James is prepared and wet with lube stolen from Dave’s room, but that doesn’t stop him from crying out against Cliff’s lips as the head invades his body. Tears spring in his eyes. It fucking _burns_. 

“Shit,” Cliff gasps, pulling away from the kiss worriedly, looking down at where their bodies are joined, “Do you want me to-“

James pulls him back down for another kiss, softer than the previous one. 

_Calm down_ , he tells himself, _you want this, you want him, you_ **_need_ ** _this._

He pulls Cliff away, hands holding his head, foreheads pressed together as they breathe as one entity. Cliff presses his lips against James’ nose, then his forehead, then down a flushed and sweaty cheek and finally coming to rest into the juncture of James’ neck. 

He licks away the sweat, pressing continuous kisses to the hot skin, his breathing ragged. He waits for James, waits for the okay to move, but it’s so damn hard to hold himself back. James is so deliciously tight, squeezing the head of his cock in the tightest vice it has ever been in. 

They stay wrapped up in their sweaty embrace for a few moments: James’ soft thighs spread and a leg thrown over Cliff’s hip, his lean arms wrapped around pale shoulders, hand massaging the nape of Cliff’s neck while the older man holds his thigh with a bruising grip and the other arm brackets his head, long fingers tangled in James’ golden hair. 

The younger of the two moans quietly, eyes fluttering shut when Cliff nips at his jawline softly, and he gulps.

“Okay.. okay, c’mon, move.”

A pause, an agonizing, dreadful pause follows, and while it only goes on for a handful of seconds, to James, it feels like hours. Cliff shudders, pulling back only a fraction of an inch to press his lips against James’ cheekbone in an open-mouthed kiss. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just-“ James shifts, his sweaty back making Cliff’s bedsheets stick to him, “- just… go slow, okay?”

Cliff kisses his cheek again, softly tugging on his golden locks as he shallowly thrusts, working his way inside. 

James moans, his spine arching and taking the sheets with it, his head going back as he feels the stretch, the slight burn shoot through him. There's some pain, of course, Cliff isn’t exactly small, and lube was running short, and frankly, they were too needy and desperate to take their time, but it feels good. 

It should feel good, right? Sure, Cliff has fingered James, and jerked him off, and dug his fingers into those blond curls and panted praises as James took Cliff into his mouth, but this is different than anything they have ever done. This is their first time. 

James lets out a breathy yelp as Cliff gives a more forceful thrust, bottoming out, his hips finally flush against James’ ass. He grunts, ducking his head down with furrowed brows.

_“Fuck-”_

James shuts Cliff up with another kiss, holding him close, wrapping his long and slim legs around Cliff's waist. They pant, breathing each other in, drinking in the sight, taste, sound, smell, and feel of each other as if they were both dehydrated men out in the middle of the desert. 

Cliff waits until James' breathing calms down before he slowly moves in and out, their moans shaking the room harder than any earthquake could. They set up a slow rhythm, sharing tender kisses and bites, Cliff moving so deep inside of James that it makes the blond's eyes water.

It's too much, too fast, too intimate, too goddamn good that James _can't_ help but let tears spill from his eyes. Cliff is here, with him, inside him, on top of him, kissing him and making him feel good, and here he is crying. 

"Hey," Cliff slows to a stop, taking James' chin softly in his hand, "You okay? Need me to stop?"

James shakes his head, trying not to feel too awkward as Cliff just stares down at him while still buried inside him. He's already vulnerable enough, he doesn't need Cliff prodding at his emotions. Not now. James pulls Cliff down, keeping his arms wound tight around Cliff's shoulders.

"No... I'm fine. Keep going."

"But-"

James grits his teeth, snapping his hips down, grinding against Cliff with all he has until the stars get too bright behind his eyes. 

_"Keep going."_

Cliff lets out a choked noise against James' shoulder, and he fulfills James' wish, moving his hips in and out again, finding their previous rhythm quickly. Fuck, James is just... so warm...and firm, perfectly taking Cliff in like he was made to do it. 

The older man gasps, not knowing where to look. He wants to look at James, look at his face, watch him come undone; but he wants to look down at where they're joined, wants to watch himself disappear in between James' soft thighs. It's so much, too much, and Cliff can't hold on much longer.

His thrusts turn shallow and desperate, his hand in James' hair turns into a tight fist, and the other one moves down James' tummy to stroke him in sync with his thrusts, which earns him a whine that sounds better than any piece of music known to mankind.

James sinks his teeth into Cliff's shoulder, fighting against that boiling hot sensation in his stomach to hold out just a little bit longer because he doesn't want this to end. He wants to stay like this forever, he _needs_ to. 

"Fuck, _Cliff-"_

Their movements get needier and needier, the bedpost cracks against the wall slightly, the mattress springs screech in protest of their lovemaking. James squeezes his eyes shut, that burning feeling engulfing him completely, leaving him helpless as his orgasm catches up with him.

He yelps against Cliff's shoulder, back arching, their sweaty chests and stomachs meeting as he comes hard all over Cliff's hand, waves roll over his body and drag him down to the depths, leaving him fighting for air and shivering underneath the older man's body. Cliff follows him shortly after, letting out a long, throaty groan as he presses in as far as he can go and comes, his body still, muscles tense as he empties himself inside of James. 

They fall back down to earth together with entangled limbs, Cliff weak and slumped against James' body, both of them panting as the afterglow gently embraces them. It's a nice feeling, a warm and overly intimate feeling, a feeling that James, for once, doesn't want to run away from. He presses his head against Cliff's, legs and arms falling to the bed heavily as if his ankles and wrists were tied to weights. 

James shifts after a few minutes, the sheets still sticking to his sweaty back, and he pokes Cliff's cheek. The older man lifts his head up, eyes slated and heavy, boiling over with tired satisfaction.

"Oh," he murmurs, pushing up onto his elbows, "I must've fallen asleep."

James cracks a grin. 

"That good, huh?" 

Cliff lazily nods, pressing his lips to James' jugular tenderly. 

"Probably the greatest thing ever..."

The blond flushes, a shy smile replaces his grin. He sighs when Cliff finally rolls off of him and onto the mattress beside him, those long arms tangling around him and pulling him close. James goes without a fight, snuggling up against Cliff's chest with a soft hum. 

Cliff strokes his hair with one hand while reaching down below the covers, grabbing James' leg and pulling it across his waist. His big hand caresses the soft skin under James' thigh, enjoying the goose pimples that rose to meet his touch. 

"Did I hurt you?"

James shakes his head, eyes already starting to grow heavy.

"Do you need anything? Water? Something to eat maybe-"

"Shush," James grumbles playfully, "It's time for sleep." 

Cliff chuckles, pressing his lips to James' sweaty bangs tenderly. He strokes James' hair softly, playing with the soft, golden locks until they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
